<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Times Thorin "Flirted" with Bilbo and One Time He Actually Tried by ceruleyana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181950">Five Times Thorin "Flirted" with Bilbo and One Time He Actually Tried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana'>ceruleyana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is frustrated that flirting seems to come to Thorin naturally. Or does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Times Thorin "Flirted" with Bilbo and One Time He Actually Tried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Taking a bit of a break from Bound Letters to write something that's more fluffy. Things have been depressing here in my country so fluff it is! This got a bit out of hand and became... what it is.</p><p>Do people still do 5+1 stuff? Yes? No? Oh well.</p><p>Hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One:</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo didn't understand why he kept getting dragged into the negotiations between the three kingdoms as the matters at hand were far too large for him. Still, Thorin had asked him to come, and how could he say no with him smiling like that?</p><p> </p><p>And so, Bilbo has been stuck in his chair for hours on end as it seems the three rulers cannot seem to reach a compromise that is agreeable to all parties. Bilbo could feel the ache in his bottom from sitting too long, the chairs hard and uncomfortable. He shared a look with Gandalf who seems as exasperated as he is but at the same time seems content to let the argument continue. Bard, at the other end of the table, seems to have all but given up, his hand rubbing his temple in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>All the tension in the room was coming from the two figures continually snapping retorts at one another, their argument being reduced to insults.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil stood from his seat and towered over the other. "It seems that sickness or no, you dwarves are just as obstinate as ever. How you had managed that ridiculous quest of yours with your pigheadedness, I cannot imagine."</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo thought that Thranduil would have been a bit more intimidating had he not seen him practicing taking off his robe while he was roaming Mirkwood unseen. It seemed to not work on Thorin either.</p><p> </p><p>"You can run your mouth all you want Elf-king, yet between the two of us, it is you who refuses to compromise. Have we not given you enough recompense for your troubles?" Thorin growled, glaring at Thranduil with such ferocity that he usually reserved for orcs. "And how dare you besmirch our quest when you yourself had hindered it were it not for our burglar's <em>quick hands</em> and clever mind."</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo momentarily forgot the discomfort from the chair upon hearing Thorin's words, and looked up. Thorin's glare had softened at the mere mention of Bilbo, and, breaking eye contact with Thranduil, glanced quickly at him and offered a small smile before returning to glare at Thranduil.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil, in turn had a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "Quick hands, would you say?"</p><p> </p><p>Gandalf, who was smoking his pipe, coughed violently while Bilbo blushed scarlet to the tips of his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Thorin, on the other hand, looked confused. "Yes, he managed to steal the keys from your- why are you laughing?"</p><p> </p><p>As Thranduil chuckled and Bard shook his head, Bilbo put his head on his hands, wishing he could put on his ring without anyone noticing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two:</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo tried his best to stifle his incoming sneeze but failed, making dust fly everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Bilbo, are you alright?" Ori looked down from the step ladder he was perched on, a book in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes." Bilbo waved a hand. "It's just the dust. I'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>He and Ori were in the library, sorting through the records present, trying to find those that are salvageable. The library wasn't the biggest concern at the moment with construction still ongoing, but Ori had deemed it important enough to try and save the books that had not been consumed by lack of care and time. Bilbo, who valued knowledge almost as much as Ori and honestly, could not see how he could help with the rebuilding of Erebor, decided to aid Ori in his personal quest.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo opened the book in front of him, one of those still intact, waved away the dust that surrounded him, and stared at the page. Being a dwarven library, all the words were in Khuzdul, a language that Bilbo longed to learn, although he knew it was forbidden.</p><p> </p><p>"Reading, Master Burglar?" Bilbo jumped out of his seat to see Thorin behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thorin!" Bilbo saw, from the corner of his eye, Ori wave at Thorin from where he was, too preoccupied with what he was doing to greet him properly. "No, don't be ridiculous. You know I can't read Khuzdul."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, then." Thorin grinned at Bilbo, who in turn felt a bit frustrated by the fact that said grin made his heart skip a beat. "Maybe someone with such a <em>skilled tongue</em> such as yourself should consider learning. You would make a quick study of it, I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo thought there was something utterly sinful about the way Thorin said the word, <em>tongue</em>, but he had thought he had only imagined it, yet it was not so. Thorin and Bilbo looked up at the sound of Ori, who had been listening to their exchange, almost falling off the step ladder he was on.</p><p> </p><p>"Ori, did something happen?" Thorin furrowed his brow in concern while Bilbo was too caught up in Thorin's words to be properly worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's nothing, Your Majesty. Just slipped." Ori chuckled awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"If you are sure..." Thorin shrugged. "I should go. I merely escaped to see how the two of you were doing."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." Bilbo felt like he was floating as Thorin left.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Ori who then blushed and started to busy himself with the books in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three:</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo walked into the dining hall, his stomach rumbling when he was waved over by Thorin to join him.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Baggins, feeling peckish?" Thorin seemed to be grinning all the time these days, though when one reclaims a kingdom, it hardly comes as a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Master Burglar, it seems we have yet to talk. Join us!" Across from Thorin, Lord Dain had a mug of ale in hand, raised as if to give him a toast.</p><p> </p><p>"Thorin. Lord Dain." Bilbo nodded at both of them before sitting by Thorin's side.</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the spread, Bilbo quickly filled up his plate and began devouring the food.</p><p> </p><p>"Slow down there, lad. You might end up choking on the food." Dain looked on as Bilbo continued to eat his fill.</p><p> </p><p>"You would be surprised, Dain." Thorin said after taking a gulp of ale. "Hobbits eat seven times a day. <em>Their appetites are impossible for us dwarves to whet</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo, who had just bitten a large chunk of venison, choked mid-swallow. He coughed violently as Thorin patted him on the back and offered him a drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright, Bilbo?" Thorin continued to draw large circles across his back." Maybe my cousin was right. You should not eat so quickly."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, across them, Dain had become red in the face trying to hold in his guffaws. "No, I'm sure you were right the first time, cousin. I suppose when it comes to stamina, hobbits would certainly beat us dwarves with all that they eat."</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo groaned into his own mug of ale.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Four:</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo wandered into the training grounds and spotted Thorin and Dwalin sparring. Both were shirtless, their bulging muscles for all to see. Bilbo quickly turned around and tried to leave as quickly as possible, not wanting to be a victim once again of Thorin's unabashed flirting.</p><p> </p><p>"Bilbo!" Unfortunately, Thorin already spotted him.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around once again, only to see Dwalin tackle Thorin while he was waving at Bilbo. Bilbo fidgeted as he watched Thorin and Dwalin roll around, narrowly avoiding him. Dwalin seemed to gain the upper hand, but was pinned to the ground by Thorin who grinned triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>"You cheated." Thorin got off of Dwalin and offered a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Never look away from a fight, you oaf." Dwalin rolled his eyes as he took Thorin's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Bilbo. What brings you here?" Thorin turned to Bilbo who was desperately trying to look at anything but Thorin's hairy chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Just. Wandering around, you know." Bilbo waved a hand and was definitely not fanning himself because that would be silly. "I didn't even know that this was where the training grounds were."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, here it is." Thorin spread out his arms, gesturing at the area while it took all of Bilbo's strength to not stare at them. "You should start training with your letter opener here sometime. I will train you myself. <em>Perhaps I could teach you a thing or two. Maybe even make you sweat.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo, at that moment, refused to look at anyone but especially not Dwalin whose eyes looked almost ready to roll out of their sockets.</p><p> </p><p>Thorin, who seemed unaffected by the change of atmosphere in the room, smiled. "So, what do you say, Master Baggins?"</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo, mortified, let out a squeak and nodded before turning around and walking as fast as possible towards the exit without running.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Five + One:</p><p> </p><p>In honor of the fourteenth member of the Company, the dwarves of Erebor built a statue of Bilbo that seemed larger than life. Bilbo was not pleased.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you really have to have a statue built, Thorin?" Bilbo huffed as he and Thorin stood before the said statue, a glow emminating from the metal. "It seems so unnecessary."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Bilbo." Thorin looked at the statue proudly. "Now, you shall live on as a legend among dwarves. The reason for the quest's success."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Thorin." Bilbo said, exasperated. "The reason this quest succeeded was because of you and your stubbornness. I just... helped."</p><p> </p><p>"Were it not for your help, we would not have even reached Erebor." Thorin looked at Bilbo meaningfully. "Without you and your quick wit, the quest would have failed."</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo turned pink at Thorin's words. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. "Well... I mean... If you must..."</p><p> </p><p>"I do have to say, capturing the profile of your feet was definitely difficult." Thorin looked at the aforementioned silver feet. "<em>They are larger than what we dwarves are used to</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Now, taken out of context, this would be simply an innocuous statement by a dwarven king, and yet, combined with the other times Thorin has made similar statements, Bilbo cannot simply keep on ignoring this any longer. It kept happening too many times for it to be an accidental slip.</p><p> </p><p>"Thorin." Bilbo lifted his chin up, refusing to waver. "If you are going to keep saying such things, will you stop dancing around the issue and just court me already."</p><p> </p><p>Thorin froze. "Court you? I- whatever gave you that idea?"</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo felt as though he had been doused with cold water. "So... you mean to say you don't...?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? Yes, I do want to court you!" Thorin hastily said, realizing what his earlier statement sounded like. "I just- I have been waiting for the right moment. How did you know of my feelings for you? I tried my best to not be noticeable but-"</p><p> </p><p>Thorin was cut off by the sound of Bilbo's laughter. "Oh, Thorin. How could I not notice with all the outright flirting that you've been doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo's laughter died at the confusion on Thorin's face. "Flirting?"</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo blinked. "All the innuendos. From that dinner with Dain? The training grounds? That comment about my feet?" Confusion failed to leave Thorin's face. "Even Thranduil commented on it. You must have known."</p><p> </p><p>It seems that their roles are reversed as Thorin was the one who was red in the face this time. "I was not- That was not meant to be- Oh, Mahal... I am so sorry, Bilbo. You must believe me, it was not my intention to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shhhhh, Thorin. It's alright." Bilbo smiled warmly. "I forgive you as long as you do one thing."</p><p> </p><p>"And what would that be?" Thorin let out a small smile, his ears still pink.</p><p> </p><p>"Court me." Bilbo grinned. "If you still want to, that is."</p><p> </p><p>"It would be the highest honor, Master Baggins." Thorin took Bilbo's hand and kissed the back of it. "I suppose we should tell the Company."</p><p> </p><p>"That we should. I imagine they'll be relieved that the tension between us will be gone." Bilbo winked and Thorin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, Bilbo, your eyes resemble that of opals." Thorin leaned closer to Bilbo. "They are of little value as gems but are pretty nonetheless."</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo paused. "Did you just say my eyes are of little value?"</p><p> </p><p>Thorin's eyes widened. "What- no! What I meant to say is that your eyes bear as many colors as opals do. You should not take offense at the fact that opals are not considered precious. I was merely stating a fact as I know you are not well versed in gems and-"</p><p> </p><p>Thorin stopped as Bilbo's laughter rang within the hall. "Oh, Thorin. I do love you dearly. I hope you know that."</p><p> </p><p>Thorib blinked and smiled, relief evident on his face. "I am glad I have not completely botched our courting just as it started."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Thorin. You could never." Bilbo said before pulling Thorin into a searing kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so you guys know, this totally came from "you should never underestimate dwarves".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>